chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Deity
Heavenly Ranking For game purposes, each deity has a divine rank, which is similar to a character’s level. A deity’s divine rank determines how much power the entity has and serves as a way to compare one deity to another. Here is a quick summary of divine ranks. *'Rank 0:' Creatures of this rank are sometimes called Immortals or hero deities. Creatures that have a mortal and a deity as parents also fall into this category. These entities cannot grant spells, but are immortal and usually have one or more ability scores that are far above the norm for their species. They may have some worshipers. Ordinary mortals do not have a divine rank of 0. They lack a divine rank altogether. *'Rank 1–5:' These entities, called demigods , are the weakest of the deities. A demigod can grant spells and perform a few deeds that are beyond mortal limits, such as hearing a grasshopper from a mile away. A demigod has anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand devoted mortal worshipers and may receive veneration or respect from many more. A demigod controls a small godly realm (usually on an Outer Plane) and has minor control over a portfolio that includes one or more aspects of mortal existence. A demigod might be very accomplished in a single skill or a group of related skills, gain combat advantages in special circumstances, or be able to bring about minor changes in reality itself related to the portfolio. For example, a demigod of thieves might be able to change a stolen item so that it is no longer recognizable. *'Rank 6–10:' Called lesser deities , these entities grant spells and can perform more powerful deeds than demigods can, such as sensing certain phenomena from ten miles away. Lesser deities have anywhere from a few thousand to tens of thousands of worshipers and control larger godly realms than demigods. They also have keener senses where their portfolios are concerned. *'Rank 11–15:' These entities are called intermediate deities . They have hundreds of thousands of mortal worshipers and control larger godly realms than demigods or lesser deities. *'Rank 16–20:' Called greater deities , these entities may have millions of mortal worshipers, and they command respect even among other deities. The most powerful of greater deities rule over other deities just as mortal sovereigns rule over commoners. *'Rank 21+:' These entities are beyond the ken of mortals and care nothing for worshipers. They do not grant spells, do not answer prayers, and do not respond to queries. If they are known at all, it is to a handful of scholars on the Material Plane. They are called overdeities. In some pantheistic systems, the consent of an overdeity is required to become a god. Ascension One of the greatest secrets of the world is the secret of divinity. For those of the People who have it within themselves to rise above the confines of mortality, they can ascend to the rank of Immortal. From that point they must seek the patronage of one of the higher beings in order to enter one of the Courts as a Demi-God and eventually be invited to dwell within Godshome. In time and with many followers, the God rises to the rank of a Lesser Deity. It is not known if it is possible for any being, who was once mortal, to ascend to the rank of a Greater God but it is theoretically possible. Holy Symbols ' ' Followers of every Deity wears upon themselves a Holy Symbol, a representation of their connection to their chosen deity. In the hands of a Priest, Cleric or Paladin, this holy symbol can unleash tremendous power. See also: Holy Symbol Divine Courts The deities have arranged themselves in groups based on their common Dogma (Good, Neutral, or Evil) or Axiom (Lawful, Neutral or Chaotic). Each of these courts have their own goals and those members within them have an obligation to assist members of their court as it furthers their own goals as well. To join one of the Divine Courts, an Immortal must gain the Patronage of a God of greater power. Membership in a Divine Court is only possible if a member of that Court offers to petition it for the Immortals entry. When this happens, due to Uthrum's Law of Balance, another Immortal of opposing court may enter. Without another to balance the courts they may not enter. This has caused many problems in the courts of goodness and evil, law and chaos. The one court that is not bound by the Law of Balance is the very court charged with maintaining it. The courts of Balance and Neutrality may invite any immortal into their ranks. The above table is for pre-Silence deities. After the Great Silence, the courts were radically changed as many of the gods were no longer in existence. Domains Every god has their specific area of power, control and interest. Creation This is a table of the parentage of each of the gods. Category:Deity